


Pretending

by Tsubogard63



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Slaine - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubogard63/pseuds/Tsubogard63
Summary: Cuando la hermana pequeña de tu "mejor amigo" sabe que hay química entre ustedes, sabes que estas completamente perdido...Un fanfic ya publicado mucho tiempo atrás en otros sitios, pero haciendo limpieza de mi computadora encontré el archivo y tenía que publicarlo aquí también.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Finjamos que no existe Kurt y dejen que la magia suceda.

En serio le gustaba, no era de extrañarse, siempre lo había cautivado ese cuerpo tan escultural, los labios tan carnosos con los que muchas veces soñó, y esos ojos verdes, aquellos en los que tantas veces se había perdido durante sus pláticas, aunque sabía que sólo era una atracción física, al menos lo era hasta ese día en el que, sin querer quedó cautivado por su voz, para Blaine, hacer un dueto siempre es trascendental, pues ambas personas deben tener sentimientos similares, y comprenderse, pero esta vez fue diferente, aunque era sólo un ensayo había desafinado por los nervios y la emoción que le producía estar tan cerca de aquel rubio, más aún al oírlo cantar, sin embargo Sam estaba siendo muy paciente, pues ya era tarde y ahora se encontraban solos en el auditorio y posiblemente en la escuela, sin embargo, al rubio jamás le ha gustado perder y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que no solo es una cara bonita, que además es muy talentoso, aunque sin duda, cantar una canción que ya fue presentada en el club es algo desafiante, más aun si es un dueto originalmente para hombre y mujer, y empeorando la situación quién lo presentó por primera vez fue la pareja de “Finn y Rachel” , ¿Imposible?, era algo que no pasaba por la mente de Sam, confiaba absolutamente en el talento de Blaine y pensaba que combinados podrían superar a “Finnchel”, eso claro, si Blaine al fin se concentraba en la canción.

\- Será mejor descansar, esto no mejora y cantar hasta la muerte no nos hará mejorar –Dijo Sam, con un tono condescendiente mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del Blaine, tratando de hacer que se relajara, sin saber que lograba el efecto contrario.

\- De acuerdo –Sólo se limitó a decir Blaine a tiempo que agachaba la mirada, aunque con todos los deseos de contemplar aquellos orbes color verde que tanto le fascinaban.

\- Te propongo algo, tal vez así te calmes un poco

\- Claro, lo que sea con tal de terminar la canción.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vas hoy a mi casa a practicar un poco?, pero además de eso, cantamos una canción que nos haga sentir bien, a mi por ejemplo me gusta “Red Solo Cup” y esa será mi canción, ¿qué dices, aceptas?  
– Preguntó el rubio con esa mirada a la que nadie (excepto Santana) puede decir que no.

\- Ahí estaré, ahora discúlpame, pero debo irme a casa.

Esta última acción por parte de Blaine dejó desconcertado a Sam, pero no sabía pensar en nada más, era la oportunidad perfecta, por fon podría decirle al rubio lo que siente por él a través de una canción, aunque no sabía cuál, y por otro lado tenía una “cita” con Sam, debía tomarlo con calma, pero ¿Cómo?, tal vez una ducha lo relajaría al menos un poco, así que preparó todo y se metió bajo loa regadera, ignorando todo lo demás, sólo pensó en Sam, su cuerpo, sus labios, esos ojos y aquella voz hipnotizante, fue entonces que, involuntaria pero afortunadamente unas palabras, parte de una canción brotaron de él, y era perfecta para sentirse mejor:

_♪♫”I can’t fight this feeling any longer, and yet I’m still afraid to let it flow, what started out as friendship has grown stronger…”♪♫_

Una vez decidida la canción, más relajado que en la tarde y sabiendo que Sam aguardaba, Blaine salió de su casa para comprar algunas botanas y rentar “Avatar” para verla junto con su platónico amor.

Ansioso, entusiasmado y al borde de un paro cardíaco, Blaine al fin estaba frente a la casa de Sam, tratando de obtener el valor necesario para tocar el timbre, pero de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, era la madre del rubio, que cortésmente lo invitó a entrar un disculpándose por no estar con ellos para la cena, pero su hermana estaba un poco enferma y debía ir a cuidarla durante el fin de semana, luego de lo cual partió en su auto mientras Sam bajaba por las escaleras para recibir a su invitado.

\- Llegas temprano, gracias por venir –Dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine para “obligarlo” a pasar y ayudarlo con la maleta que seguramente transportaba su pijama y otros elementos necesarios para quedarse a dormir, pues por la hora, sería imposible que regresaran a su casa.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme – Decía Blaine mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa – Y toma, te traje esto-Extendía la mano para entregarle la película de “Avatar” y unos Doritos Super Ranch (Que son los favoritos de Sam).  
\- ¡WOW!, no debiste molestarte, pero, ¿Cómo supiste que son mis dos cosas favoritas en el mundo?, bueno, eso no importa, eres sorprendente. –Decía aquel chico rubio que en ese momento irradiaba felicidad  
Blaine solo sonrió de vuelta, encantado de los halagos y poniendo una cara de enamorado más que evidente, para su fortuna, imperceptible por parte de Sam que ya se encontraba en la sala, poniendo la película en lo que el ex-Warbler estaba en la cocina ayudando a preparar los bocadillos en compañía de la pequeña Stacy (hermana menor de Sam) con quién, a pesar de su corta edad, mantenía una conversación amena.

\- Jaja, Blaine, eres muy gracioso, y más guapo de lo que imaginaba

\- ¿Ah sí?, y… ¿Cuándo me imaginaste?, que yo recuerde es la primera vez que nos vemos –Preguntó Blaine curioso

\- No, bueno, es cierto, pero he practicado la canción que presentarás con mi hermano y siempre habla mucho acerca de ti, tanto que ya creo que te conozco.

\- Con que han practicado, me alegra escuchar eso, y ¿Qué opinas de la canción?

\- Es muy bonita, más aún porque mi hermano la cantará junto a su novio.

\- Gmhphgggg –Blaine casi se atraganta con las palomitas que se comía en ese momento- ¿Su novio? , Stacy de…¿De qué estás hablando? Casi gritó por la impresión que las palabras de la pequeña le causaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No son novios?, Bueno, es que siempre que habla de ti sonríe más de lo habitual, además esa canción es muy romántica, y se ven muy lindos juntos, de verdad lo siento mucho si te molesté.

\- No es eso, es sólo que me sorprende la manera en la que lo dices.

\- Pero, ¿No te gusta Sam, ni un poco?

\- Bueno, verás, yo… -Blaine estaba a punto de confesarle a la pequeña lo que sentía por su hermano, pero una voz lo interrumpió

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí, por qué tardan tanto?

\- Nada Sammy –Contestó Stacy –Siempre eres tan inoportuno –Decía la pequeña dirigiendo una mirada casi asesina a su hermano y otra de complicidad hacia su “cuñado”.

\- Vámonos, ya está todo listo –Dijo Blaine mientras llevaba los bocadillos tratando de apresurar la situación.

Todos disfrutaban de la película, es especial, era la séptima vez que la veía, estaba tan distraído que en varias ocasiones rozó accidentalmente la mano de Blaine en busca de palomitas, incluso una vez posó su mano por algunos segundos sobre la del otro chico, quién cada vez prestaba más atención a cada detalle físico y actitud tomada por su “amigo” cuidando que Stacy no lo notara.

Al fin, después de un rato frente al televisor, la película terminó, dando apenas el tiempo suficiente a Sam para llevar a su hermana a una “pijamada” que afortunadamente se llevaría a cabo en una casa muy cercana, a 3 cuadras de distancia, por lo que llegarían sin problemas, mientras ambos chicos limpiaban un poco, la pequeña subió por su maleta, que contenía lo necesario para pasar la noche fuera de casa. Una vez terminado Blaine insistió en acompañarlos, lo cual fue bien recibido y muy agradecido por ambos hermanos, y ya en dirección a su destino, ambos decidieron tomar de las manos a Stacy, quedando ella en medio.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a su destino, donde la pequeña fue recibida y, sabiendo que estaba segura, sus acompañantes regresaron a casa para dar inicio a su práctica, de camino conversaban y caminaron lentamente disfrutando de cada momento al lado del otro y admirando el cielo, en el cual empezaban a aparecer tenues destellos; para Blaine cada momento era preciado e invaluable, pero también estresante puesto que cada paso lo acercaba más al momento en que al fin le diría aunque no directamente, todo lo que sentía por Sam desde hacía algún tiempo. Al fin llegaron a casa, los segundos avanzaban llevando con ellos un poco más cerca a los chicos a su encuentro con el destino, cada uno repasando mentalmente su canción; ya en la sala iniciaron una charla muy divertida y sugestiva.

\- Así qué… -Dijo Sam tomando la iniciativa

\- Así qué… -Contestó Blaine un tanto nervioso

\- Me agradas mucho y todo eso, pero desde que fuiste transferido jamás hemos tenido un tiempo solos para platicar

\- Es cierto –Afirmó Blaine –Aunque no tengo idea del por qué, pero ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de ti.

\- Claro, podemos aprovechar para conocernos, como sabrás soy rubio, labios enormes, hombre… -DijoSam de forma un tanto burlona.

\- Y bromista, olvidaste mencionar, aunque uno no muy bueno… -Decía Blaine un tanto molesto con el rubio.

\- Bien, lo siento, empezaré de nuevo…  
Y así, sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó y ambos chicos fueron contando algunos detalles acerca de su vida, sus gustos, aficiones, música favorita y otras pequeñeces sin importancia, o al menos no lo parecían en ese momento. Después de eso y antes de que se hiciera más tarde iniciaron con un pequeño ensayo de su dueto, pero al ver que no había progreso Sam decidió poner en marcha su plan, para que su compañero se relajara.

\- Blaine, será mejor que te relajes, estás un poco tenso, bueno, creo que yo empezaré con la canción, espero que veas de lo que hablo, solo se trata de que te “sueltes” un poco, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Perdóname, lo intentaré – Contestó Blaine bajando la cabeza, pues el rubio se puso en un banquillo frente a él, mientras sujetaba una guitarra, luego de lo cual algunos acordes empezaron a sonar con una melodía muy diferente a “Red Solo Cup”, mientras Sam empezaba a cantar…

_♫♪ “Well you can hide behind your door, and you can leave me kneeling on the floor, but I will only love you more, yes I will only love you more…”♪♫_

Sólo el hecho de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Sam, lograron que Blaine se sonrojara, y al mismo tiempo sonriera como jamás en su vida pues de alguna manera sentía que lo que Sam decía era sincero, que en verdad sentía lo que le estaba cantando, y eso lo hacía sentir bien, pero confundido, y mucho, pues era hora de decirle que lo quería más que a un simple amigo, pero claro, siempre existe el miedo del rechazo y pero aún, a romper la amistad, si bien habría hecho lo necesario para que fueran pareja, Blaine en serio adoraba ser amigo se Sam.

 _\- “No, I will never let you down”_ -Fue lo último que el chico rubio mencionó antes de terminar su canción, acercarse a Blaine y preguntarle -¿Qué te pareció?

\- A… bueno… yo… Sin duda… ¡SORPRENDENTE! –Dijo por fin muy emocionado, tanto que casi lo gritó, pero luego se atrevió a preguntar, quizá entrando en terreno peligroso –Pero ¿Por qué cambiaste de canción?, creo que sería “Red Solo Cup”

\- Es que, yo quería algo que te animara al mismo tiempo que te demostrara que sin importar lo que suceda estaré ahí para apoyarte, y que esta canción no es nada contra el gran Blaine Anderson – Decía Sam lleno de confianza y sabiendo que había cumplido su cometido, pues los ojos del mayor, reflejaban sin duda una gran seguridad en sí mismo, después de lo cual agradeció el apoyo y se dirigió al frente para poder cantar lo que tenía preparado

\- Sam, yo quiero… bueno… no… lo que trato de decir es que, esta canción es muy especial para mí, y espero de verdad que la entiendas, y que… será mejor que la escuches.  
Después de decir eso, paso hacia el banquillo donde el otro chico había estado hasta hace poco, entonces se preparó, tomó aire y juntó todo el valor posible para ese momento, ya no había vuelta atrás, así que antes de arrepentirse empezó con su presentación.

_♪♫”I can’t fight this feeling any longer, and yet I’m still afraid to let it flow, what started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I have the strength to let it show… And I can’t fight this feeling anymore, I’ve forgotten what I’ve started fighting for…”♫♪_

Y al fin, todo estaba dicho, las cosas estaban hechas, era un mensaje más que evidente, y cualquier persona con medio cerebro se habría dado cuenta de lo que significa, por lo pronto, Blaine cerró los ojos para no ver la reacción de su enamorado hasta que finalizara la canción, y sin duda quería hacerlo pronto, pues necesitaba una respuesta, al menos una reacción por parte del rubio, así que puso todo su ser en cantar bien, pero antes de que terminara algo lo detuvo, una sensación tan cálida que cerró sus labios, y al abrir los ojos notó que Sam estaba frente a él, besándolo, al fin, ese contacto tan anhelado, ese cálido roce de sus labios era todo lo que podía esperar en ese momento, y perderse en aquél mágico momento de verdad era, por mucho, la mejor sensación de su vida. Al fin Sam se separó de Blaine, mientras estaba arrodillado, a lo que el exWarbler arrojó el banco hacia un lado y se arrodilló junto con Sam, mirando esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, con temor de hablar y con infinitas ansias de escuchar la explicación que el rubio tenía para él.

\- Blaine, al fin, creí que jamás te darías cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sam?

\- Todas mis indirectas no pudieron pasar por alto, ¿o sí?

\- La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, tenía miedo de decirte esto, pero ya no lo soportaba.

\- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, lo único que me interesa es que ambos sentimos lo mismo, y más importante aún, que después de esto podremos presentar la canción sin problemas.

\- Sam, yo… yo… ¡Te quiero mucho! – Dijo Blaine emocionado, abrazando al rubio, aferrándose a su pecho como jamás en la vida lo había hecho, deseando que cada instante fuera inolvidable y que toda esa realidad no se desvaneciera ante sus ojos

\- Blaine, tonto, eso ya lo sabía – Dijo Dulcemente Sam, para luego tomar la cara de su amado y besarlo de manera delicada y amorosa.

La escena no podía ser mejor, y al fin, se levantaron del suelo y Sam fue directo a su habitación, seguido de Blaine, donde se recostaron juntos a platicar sobre sus sueños, metas y aspiraciones, Football y demás, sin darse cuenta se hizo muy tarde y ambos se quedaron durmiendo, abrazados como tanto anhelaron durante tanto tiempo. Después de ese día continuaron los ensayos, y las citas a escondidas, pues nadie sabía aun de la relación que mantenían, ya que había decidido que lo confesarían ante todo el club después de cantar “Pretending”

Al pasar de los días sus ganas de estar juntos sin ocultarse aumentaban, pero por fin, el anhelado evento sucedería, el día de presentarse había llegado y ambos lo sabían, estaban nerviosos pero más que eso necesitando decirle al mundo lo que ambos sentían.

\- Bien, pues ahora es turno de Blaine y Sam para hacer su presentación –Decía Mr. Schuester invitando a la pareja a pasar al frente, acto seguido ambos chicos, que se encontraban en extremos opuestos del salón se situaron al frente de sus compañeros con la firme intención de confesar su amor.

\- Nuestro tema –explicaba Blaine –Es “Pretending” un dueto que anteriormente había presentado Finn y Rachel, esperemos que les agrade. –Dicho esto la música empezó a sonar, y ambos chicos se tomaron de las manos, acto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie de “New Directions”, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero al escucharlos cantar, todas sus dudas se despejaron, sin duda alguna, había amor de por medio.

_♪♫ ” Face to face and heart to heart, We're so close yet so far apart, I close my eyes I look away, That's just because I'm not okay, But I hold on I stay strong, Wondering if we still belong…”♪♫_

Entre aplausos y felicitaciones la pareja llegó al final de la canción, después de lo cual se besaron frente a todos.  
\- Sammy… ¡Te amo! –Susurro Blaine al oído de su rubio.

\- Te lo dije, eso ya lo sé, pero… ¡Te amo! –Dijo Sam muy tiernamente.

\-  ¿Más que a Star Wars? –Preguntó Blaine con un tono suplicante.

\- No presiones –Sólo dijo Sam, para luego volver a besarlo, y salir del salón tomados de las manos, ahora cualquier miedo que tuviera había desaparecido, pues sabía que los brazos de Blaine eran el lugar a donde pertenecía y sólo eso le importaba.


End file.
